1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for a chemical reaction that generates a chemical reaction by feeding liquid in an inner part in accordance with a deformation caused by an external force, and a chemical reaction processing system for handling the cartridge for a chemical reaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartridge for a chemical reaction that generates a chemical reaction by feeding liquid in an inner part in accordance with a deformation when an external force is applied on the cartridge is known (refer to JP-A-2005-37368). Further, a general-purpose experimental system is known in which liquid droplets are moved on a wafer by Coulomb forces or electrophoresis (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3166144).
In the above-described general-purpose experimental system, the liquid droplets are moved in accordance with a prescribed procedure so that a desired experiment can be carried out. However, since the liquid droplets are exposed to outside air while being on the wafer, the evaporation of the liquid droplets cannot be avoided. Further, there is a problem that various kinds of processes are difficult, such as mixing a plurality of kinds of liquid droplets, heating the liquid droplets, or applying pressure to the liquid droplets.